Eretcup
Eretcup is the slash ship between Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Eret, Son of Eret from the How to Train Your Dragon fandom. Canon How to Train Your Dragon 2 After seeing smoke in the distance, Hiccup goes to invacuate with Astrid and their dragons, unaware that it is emanating from a destroyed Dragon Trapper fortress until it well trained inhabitancies shot Stormfly down. Just before Hiccup and Astrid go to the Nadder's aid, Eret makes sure that the blue scaled dragon is succoured and when he sees that Hiccup and Astrid are dragon riders, the lead Dragon Trapper assumes that they are in conatus with the masked dragon rider who raided their fort. Hiccup is surprized to learn that he and his tribesmen weren't the only dragon riders in the world. Eret explains to them that if he doesn't deliver any kind of dragon to Drago Bludvist, he'll receive a punishment that will make his branded, burn scar look like an act of mercy. While Hiccup might have felt sorry for Eret he couldn't let the Trapper take either of their dragons, so after Eret intradoses himself to the due and Hiccup intradoses Toothless to them, the dragon riders and Night Fury save Stormfly as they make their escape; while Eret yells that Drago is coming after all dragons. Wanting to prevent a war and having great faith in his peace keeping stills, when it comes to helping people to see dragons in a new light, Hiccup goes in search of Eret; as he is the only known person that can take him to Drago. Once he and Astrid found Eret he calmly surrenders himself, Astrid and their dragons to the Dragon Trapper and his crew's "custody", so Hiccup can get the Trappers to feel calm around them before getting to see a different side to dragons. Eret, however, wasn't having any of it and demands Hiccup to tell him what kind of game he is playing with them. Hiccup reassures Eret that he has come to him for a peaceful agenda and that he needs his help to find Drago, because Hiccup is unaware that Drago Bludvist is a monster that can control dragons Eret assumes that Hiccup is crazy for wanting to a have meeting with his madman employer, and just before Hiccup shows Eret the remarkable side to dragons his unwanted rescue party arrive to "save" Hiccup and Astrid. Their actions hinders the trust that Hiccup is trying to build with Eret. In the events between Hiccup running off and Eret finally realizing what Hiccup had tried to tell him earlier, before Drago reaches the white Bewilderbeast's sanctuary, Hiccup sees Eret riding Stormfly with Astrid and goes to welcome him as a fellow dragon rider, Eret thanks Hiccup even though apart of him is still getting used to the idea of him riding on the back of a dragon and is having a little trouble in doing so. After Drago's actions led to Stoick's death and his gray Bewilderbeast becoming the new alpha of their dragons, before he makes his way to Berk, Eret joins Hiccup in his task of defeating Drago; so they can save their dragons and home. Once their battle was won by Toothless becoming the new Alpha and forcing Drago and his defeated alpha dragon to retreat, Eret is impressed with Hiccup's actions in his battle with Drago and how he refused to back down when it comes to something that he believes in, Eret tells Hiccup that if he had took a different path from the one he has been on since he was fifth teen, he would have being an excellent Trapper. Because of Eret's actions in helping his friends and being able to ride Stormfly, with some help from Astrid, along with Skullcrusher, his father's dragon, being fund of the now former Dragon Trapper, Hiccup sees that Eret has potential of becoming a true dragon rider and friend, he entrusts Eret to look after Skullcrusher as his new rider. Eret feels honoured by this and begins to accept Hiccup's friendship. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Graphic Novels The Serpent's Heir Sometime after Drago's defeat and as Berk begins to work in fixing up their village from the battle, Eret had began to accept and acknowledge Hiccup as his chief. Because Eret is still an outsider and served under Drago, before he switched sides and perfusions, a group of angry Berkian men attack Eret, to which catches Hiccup's attention and go to stop them. Even though Eret didn't really need his help, and is able to push the three men off him. Hiccup did asks Eret what led to it, the former dragon trapper reassures the young chief that it isn't something that he needs to be concerned of, even though the three men made it clear that they blame outsiders for the damaged state their village is in. Angry that Hiccup choose to defend the outsider he allowed into their home the men tried to attack them for it, but before they could unleash their furry Hiccup draws his Inferno sword out and uses it to stop them in their strake. When Hiccup is asked to help the people of Nepenthe with a possible dragon problem, he assigns Eret to join him and the others in their requested task. Since his former life has pervaded him with dragon knowledge and needs a bit more practice in dragon riding. Quotes Fanon On AO3, the ship has 25 fanfics on it. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : : : : WIKIS : : Trivia * Eret's branded scar from Drago is identical to the one that a group of Dragon Hunters had threatened to give Hiccup in "Enemy of My Enemy". This makes it one of the few known hints that establish a connection between the Dragon Hunters and Drago Bludvist. ** Some see the brand as the film franchise version of the Slavemark, that was later renamed to the Dragonmark, from the original HTTYD book series. * One of the major differences between Eret and Hiccup's other enemies, is that Eret never mocked Hiccup for his size. As well as being surprised by Hiccup when he saw how he is willing to stand for what he believes in. Navigation